Gemini monster
Gemini monsters (Japanese: デュアルモンスター Dyuaru Monsutā "Dual Monster") are Effect Monsters with the "Gemini" ability. They are treated as Normal Monsters on the field and in the GY, and can gain their effects by performing an additional Normal Summon on them while they are face-up on the field. Mechanics While a Gemini Monster is face-up on the field, or in the GY, they are treated as Normal Monsters. They are treated as Effect monster everywhere else. They can be Normal Summoned again to "unlock" their effect(s). Text The most recent Gemini card text reads as follows: Normal Summoning Again While a Gemini Monster is face-up on the field as a Normal Monster, the player may declare its Normal Summon again. (This is the turn's 1 Normal Summon/Set). If successfully done, it will be treated as Effect Monster, and gain their effect. The monster is not treated as on the field during the Summon negation window. However, any Equip Cards, Counters and modifications applied to the monster is not lost. Tributes are not required for Level 5 or higher monsters to be summoned this way. The process of the second Normal Summon is unofficially called "Gemini Summon" (or "Dual Summon" in OCG, not to be confused with "Double Summon"). Appearances Gemini monsters debuted in Tactical Evolution ''in the TCG/OCG. So far, anime and manga appearances have been brief and sporadic, with no Gemini monster having been properly Gemini Summoned in the anime. * "Phoenix Gearfried" is on the poster for the World Racing Grand Prix in ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, and in Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS was also summoned by Theodore Hamilton during a flashback duel in . * "Gigaplant" appears in a flashback of Akiza Izinski's past. * "Crusader of Endymion" has been seen played by random Duelists in and Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL's '' . * In ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, ''multiple copies of "Ancient Gear Knight" are used by members of Duel Academy during their invasion of Heartland City in . * Rin used "Lucky Pied Piper" in a flashback in . * "Future Samurai" appeared in a flashback, used by No.9 in . * The first Gemini monster to be summoned with its Gemini effect in the manga is Shoma Yusa's "Evocator Eveque" in ''Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Structures. The "Chemicritter" archetype is heavily focused on, and almost completely composed of, Gemini monsters. Many of the "Red-Eyes" monsters introduced in Series 9 are Gemini monsters. Playing style Decks built entirely around Gemini monsters are almost all Aggro Decks with strong field control, some capacity for field-swarming, and quick Synchro. However, the main strength of this archetype is versatility. Gemini Decks can vary greatly in specialty and method of operation, so much so that (unlike many archetypes) any two examples could be almost entirely different outside of two or three monsters and traps. The major types of Gemini Decks are Field Control (which tend to focus on destruction effects), Equip (which focus on Equips and often lean towards Warrior Gemini monsters), and the most popular: "Gigavise" (which focuses on abuse of the effect of "Gigaplant" to field-swarm Plants or Geminis, sometimes going for the Gigaplant OTK). Some may include elements of all these types. Now, with the debut of Xyz Monsters, Decks that revolves on Level 4 or lower Gemini and non-Gemini monsters has good potential in conducting a quick Xyz Summon of Rank 4 or lower Xyz Monsters. Gemini monsters have seen an upswing recently in inclusion in anti-meta Decks, with the powerful beatsticks ("Elemental Hero Neos Alius" and "Crusader of Endymion") splashing in with support from "Honest" and "Gemini Spark". The Fusion Monster "Superalloy Beast Raptinus" causes them to gain their effects immediately, and can be fused from any two Gemini. "Elemental HERO Neos Alius" is an ideal Fusion Material Monster for the "Elemental HERO" fusions with non-specific fusion material based on the different Attributes. What makes it really impressive is the use of "Super Polymerization", enabling not only discards (which are beneficial to a Deck of this kind) but the theft of certain monsters depending on the attribute of the opponent's monster. They benefit greatly from the many support cards that allow Normal Monsters to be Summoned back from the Graveyard, like "Birthright". Gemini monsters can play an important role in Decks based around Normal Monsters. A good example of this is "Cú Chulainn the Awakened", seeing as he can use the ATK of a Normal Monster in the Graveyard. Further strategy If your Gemini Deck consists of utilizing level 4 Gemini monsters, adding in "Gemini Spark” would be extremely effective in dodging inevitable trap cards or removing any target on the field. What makes "Gemini Spark" effective is the ability to chain it to an opponent's card such as "Bottomless Trap Hole", which not only saves your monster from being banished but also enabling you to draw 1 card. In addition, "Gemini Spark" also benefits Gemini monsters such as "Blazewing Butterfly" which depend on a Gemini in your Graveyard. In Gemini decks that focus on gaining the effect of “Gemini” monsters, running "Supervise" is a must. Combos with “Supervise” involve “Evocator Chevalier” which destroys any card your opponent controls and reviving a Normal Monster from your Graveyard. Since "Gemini" monsters are Normal Monsters while in your graveyard, adding "Swing of Memories" can be of great use. This card proves versatile with the addition of Xyz Monsters, one may summon a monster on the field then use "Swing of Memories" to revive a Gemini in the graveyard, which will then set-up for an easy Xyz Summon (since most Geminis are level 4), a Tribute Summon (such as "Knight of the Red Lotus") or Synchro Summon if a tuner is available. "Knight of the Red Lotus" is another great addition for a Gemini deck. This card resurrects a Gemini monster from your graveyard every turn. Although this card is a tribute summon, you may special summon it if the requirements are met. Xyz Monsters such as “Daigusto Emeral” may also be of great assistance in reviving a Gemini from your Graveyard. Gemini decks that specialize in sending your Gemini monsters to the graveyard often would use cards such as Future Fusion, "Foolish Burial" or Featherizer. "Future Fusion" will send two of your Gemini monsters to your Graveyard (best to send "Gemini" monsters that require Tribute) which will then allow you to Summon "Superalloy Beast Raptinus" in a few Standby Phases. "Featherizer" will send a "Gemini" from your Deck to your Graveyard and allowing you to draw 1 card after being destroyed by battle. Weaknesses *All Gemini decks are extremely vulnerable to cards that respond to summon, flip monsters face-down or remove monsters from the field. *Pure Gemini Decks lack speed, even when built for field-swarming. Gemini Decks can have a hard time matching the speed of the most commonly played archetypes that specialize in it. *Gemini monsters tend to rely more heavily on support cards than many archetypes, so Decks built around them more typically go over the forty card standard than others. Recommended cards Gemini Toolbox This deck is focused on having the most functionality and focuses on monster effects and fast Synchro or Xyz Summon. Key cards are "Gemini Soldier", "Damage Condenser", and "Reinforce Truth", which help get many of the main engines of the deck on the field safely and fast. (Most staples are omitted but expected.) Phoenix Revival This deck mainly concentrates on sending "Phoenix Gearfried" from either your hand or deck to the Graveyard, so that it can be Special Summoned. Example RedEyesBlackFlareDragon-LDK2-EN-C-1E.png Trivia * There are no Beast-Warrior, Cyberse, Dinosaur, Psychic, or Wyrm Gemini monsters. ** However, the effect the Gemini monster "Skelesaurus" treats it as Dinosaur-Type after it has been Normal Summoned while face-up on the field. See also * Card Rulings:Gemini monster Category:Secondary types of Monster Cards